Mother Ficlet
by limpet666
Summary: It's very short, but I am planning on writing a full length version sometime in the future. Who is D's mother? K for slight gore. version.


Disclaimer- the vampire hunter D characters are property of whichever company that made them, and all the other disclaimer stuff.  
  
Mother  
  
I remember the moment, the exact moment, when my mother changed. When she stopped loving, stopped caring, stopped living. The exact moment when she no longer recognised friend from foe, when she no longer recognised her own son. When my mother turned into Camilla - the bloody countess.  
  
It was the first time for both of us. I myself had only just reached full manhood; my dhampire powers just fully emerged. And she had only just been changed. I hated my father for doing it, I had begged him not to, but he didn't listen, he never listened, I was only a halfling after all. He turned her, made her into a creature of the night, and gave her the eternal curse, only then did he listen.  
  
He had found our prey for us; both my mother and me were so excited. She looked so beautiful, standing next to my father. Her lovely brown hair left free to perfectly outline her body. The pure white dress framing her slender frame, and her eyes watching, waiting, waiting for me to take my first bite, waiting for her turn.  
  
I looked at my prey, a young woman, maybe only 18 or 19, my age. She was unconscious due to my father's swift hand. My fangs began to emerge of their own free will, but I held my head back. Taking a step away I signalled for my mother to take her first. I stared at her, then at my father.  
  
"I'm proud of you D, excellent manners," He said to me, mocking me almost. D, I shudder at the name. Not only is it a constant reminder of my heritage, D, dunpeal, but also of how little my father cared for me. It was him who had named me and him who saw fit not to grant me one. No name, just an initial. I hated him, I hate him.  
  
Mother's eyes grew wide in anticipation. This was the moment she had waited for, stepping forward, kneeling down beside the girl, her fangs glistening in the moonlight. The picture was so perfect, beautiful, mesmerising, and then.  
  
The image I saw horrified me. The gentle woman who had been my mother, who had cared for me whilst I was sick and, more importantly, helped me through my teens and the arrival of my dhampire blood, transformed into a monster!  
  
Never had I seen so much blood, such ferocity as she tore out the throat of the helpless victim, such ecstasy as she lapped up the blood. I cowered as she regained her posture; she was no longer the quiet pretty woman I once knew. Her long hair stained red from blood, the front of her gown drenched in it, and the insane look in her eyes as calm brown was replaced by evil red. This was not the mother I knew, this was not my mother. I turned and fled into the night.  
  
Many years later, many many years later in fact, I got news of my mother's death. She had been killed at the hands of Dracula, my father. I was outraged. It was said he killed her because he was tired of her bloodlust, true he rarely feasted himself, but he had made her what she was. It was something I never understood about my father. He rarely fed on humans, making him look like such a noble. But he seemed to gain some perverse pleasure watching his minions end the lives of so many, and that's why I hated returning, returning to the great halls where so many had lost their lives, as my father stood gazing.  
  
But a job was a job. I knew Camilla would plague me with visions of her former life, never could a truly powerful vampires spirit be destroyed so easily, but I hadn't expected them to be so weak. Had she really forgotten that much about herself, her family, her friends, and her son? Could she truly have left that segment of her life, to have it replaced by bloodlust?  
  
Yes  
  
I knew the answer as soon as the force bolt hit me; she was attacking her own child. But I wasn't hers. I wasn't the child of the bloody countess; I was the child of Camilla, the quiet woman, the human. This beast before me was just another vampire, another monster.  
  
As I drove my sword through her chest, piercing the illusion, I saw a faint glimmer of recognition in her eyes. But it was only to be swept away as her spirit was broken.  
  
Are you the son of the vampire king?  
Who are you?  
Who are you dunpeal?  
  
I am your son.mother.  
  
Author notes- I hoped you enjoyed it, I'm planning on writing a full-length version because I know it's rather short. Please review and tell me what improvements I can make, thank you 


End file.
